Smashers in the Hotel
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A three-part fanfic. The Smash Bros. challengers celebrate the end of their last Smash Ultimate tour of 2018 in New Year's Eve at Seattle. However for both Mario and Lucina, their New Year's Eve has an unexpected turn of events. My first Smash Bros. story.
1. Part 1

**Note: This is a special holiday triple-shot (three-part) story in honor of the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch (which I got from Santa on Christmas Day), taking place on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day 2019! Does not connect to my upcoming 2018 Christmas crossover, but it does have a lot of fun, laughter, friendship and a bit of fluffy romance. There will also be some pairings different any of the game series. Rated K+. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

 **SMASHERS IN THE HOTEL  
** **PART 1**

New Year's Eve. 5PM.

All the Smash Bros. fighters (including echoes, new challengers, extra variants, and both Master and Crazy Hands) were almost at the end of their five-day promotional demo tour for the new Super Smash Bros. Ultimate game, for the New Year of 2019.

Their last tour of the year took part at cities such as Denver, Colorado; Las Vegas, Nevada; San Diego, Los Angeles and San Francisco in California; and lastly Portland, Oregon.

They were on their way back to the Smash Mansion since their tour was finished.

All of the Smashers were travelling in a big and wide Greyhound-like Smash bus that Master Hand and Crazy Hand owned. Of course, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Samus, Donkey Kong and Yoshi were sitting in the front, while others like Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Falco, Zero Suit Samus, Lucina, Pit, Ice Climbers, Marth, Snake, Zelda, Peach, Villager, Duck Hunt, Bowser, Ganondorf, the two Pokemon Trainers, Ridley, Wolf, Simon, King K. Rool, Isabelle, Incineroar, Joker, the Piranha Plant and the rest were all seated in the bus.

Master and Crazy Hands were driving the bus, on route back to the Smash Mansion after their long roadtrip across the state.

"It was-a so nice-a for us to showcase the newly-released Smash-a Bros. Ultimate for the last time this-a year before 2019. The game has-a been selling out like-a hotcakes when-a Nintendo first launched it. Thanks to-a them, it must be one of the best-a games of the year!", Mario stated to all his Smasher friends.

Master Hand delightfully said whilst driving, "Right you are, Mario. Just letting you all know that we will be arriving in maybe two hours and 15 minutes."

"So hold on tight everyone, because it's almost New Year's Day!", Crazy Hand excites.

Kirby asked, "Poyo?", to Mario, translating 'You were saying?'.

"It's-a possible that for some people-a think our game-a is one of the best-a this year, and of all time.", the plumber mascot said again.

Link said, "Unless if some have to judge on God of War, Celeste or Red Dead Redemption 2 on their lists that would beat our game."

"Or maybe even Tetris Effect!", Pikachu judges.

Donkey Kong anticipated, "Who knows? What's more exciting is that we had a fun time in our five-day tour. And New Year's is upon us!"

"Oh darn heck it is!", King K. Rool said at the back of the bus seated next to Isabelle.

Mario cheered with his fist up, doing his Mario jump, "Let's-a go!", with some of the Smashers laughing.

Lucina couldn't help but watch Mario excited for the coming new year. She never felt so happy for him like her compassion with her father Chrom and her boyfriend Robin, those said are in the Smasher bus with her (the latter two different genders like Corrin, Wii Fit and Pokemon Trainers).

Everyone in the bus but Lucina, and both Master and Crazy Hands, began singing the traditional New Year's ballad loudly in unison.

A few moments later, both hands spoke to everyone, "COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN?", resulting in all the Smashers turning silent after their outburst; the hands both apologized, "That's better. Sorry for yelling. Hard to drive when you all sing like that."

"Sorry.", all the Smashers said.

Pichu mutters spoilishly, "Why does Master and Crazy Hand have to ruin our fun sometimes?"

"Looks like some people are feeling grumpy on New Year's Eve.", Mewtwo agrees, resting his arms and looking out the

Ness nervously said, "Now what can we all do while we wait?"

"Oh cheer up, Ness. Yes, we're sure we can figure out a way to entertain ourselves for the rest of the trip back.", Captain Falcon hoped, patting Ness on the back.

King Dedede sighed, "Wonder if there's a movie we could all watch for some entertainment. Since our coach bus has a DVD player."

"Oh! I got one! How about...Super M-m-m-ma-a-a-rio B-b-bro-o-o-others?", chillingly said Luigi in embarassment, slowly holding out the Super Mario Bros. 1993 movie on DVD.

Everyone but Luigi responded, "No."

"That-a movie was-a horrible! They did-a awful for us-a Mario characters!", Mario conned about the movie, "But not-a to blame, the special effects-a was-a so impressive.", giving Luigi a thumbs up, "How about-a you, Sonic? Any suggestions?"

Sonic told him, "Unfortunately my movie doesn't come out until November 2019. But as an alternative option, how about we try Rampage?", holding out a DVD of the 2018 movie Rampage.

"That-a could work.", Mario said.

Link asked, "Pikachu? You?", to the Pokemon if he has a movie suggestion.

"You mean Pokemon: Detective Pikachu? No. Sadly, it doesn't come out until this May.", Pikachu spoke.

Ridley grunted, "How about Warcraft?"

"That's maybe a good one too.", Fox accepts, as Samus glares at him due to agreeing with Ridley (Samus' nemesis), "What? I love Warcraft."

Wolf said to Ridley next to him at his seat, "So do I."

"Okay, is there one more suggestion in the crowd before we vote?", Marth asked everyone.

"Street Fighter, the 1994 movie?", Ryu and Ken asked.

Cloud suggests, "Final Fantasy: The Spirit Within?"

"Tomb Raider? Heard that chick is hot.", Snake guessed.

Link chose, "No, no and no!"

"Is-a there any film that isn't-a video game related?", Mario facepalmed.

"Crazy Rich Asians?"

Mario looks over to the one who suggested the movie.

It was Lucina, who was holding out the DVD/Blu-Ray combo of Crazy Rich Asians.

"Why-a...yes? Thank-a you, Lucina.", Mario thanked, borrowing the DVD/Blu-Ray boxset.

Lucina smiled softly, "You're very welcome."

"Okay, the vote is-a on. We-a. Who wants-a to watch-a Warcraft?", Mario, the leader of the Smashers, questioned.

About 25 of the Smashers rose their hands, such as Link, Bowser, Ganondorf, Pit, Dark Pit, Dark Samus, Sheik, Fox, Wolf, Ridley, Roy, Meta Knight, Male Corrin, Simon, Richter, R.O.B, Shulk, Palutena, Charizard, Ivysaur, Ryu, Ken, Cloud and Young Link.

"Who wants-a to watch-a Rampage?"

26 more of the Smashers rose their hands, including Pikachu, Kirby, the Mii Fighters (Brawler, Swordfighter and Gunner), Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Samus, Marth, Ike, Zero Suit Samus, Snake, Male Robin, Ice Climbers Popo & Nana, Mewtwo, Toon Link, Wario, Piranha Plant, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Incineroar, King K. Rool, King Dedede and Bowser Jr.

"And who wants-a to see-a Crazy Rich Asians?"

The remaining Smashers rose their hands, involving Peach, Daisy, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Little Mac, Greninja, Lucario, Male and Female Wii Fit and Pokemon Trainers, Squirtle, Rosalina & Luma, Mr. Game & Watch, Chrom, the Koopalings, Inkling Boy & Girl, Bayonetta, Olimar, Joker, Sonic, Duck Hunt, Isabelle, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, Villagers, Mega Man, PAC-MAN, and especially Lucina.

"Okay, 46 beats-a 26 and-a 25. Crazy Rich Asians it is!", Mario decided, putting the disc in the DVD player.

Lucina looked out the window and saw the beautiful highways and snowy weather. Then, she heared Mario's voice, "Lucina?"

"What is it, Mario?", Lucina kindly mannered.

Mario wondered, "Would it-a be okay...", while Lucina was curious about what he's gonna say, "...if Marth and I-a switch seats?"

"Oh, of course.", Marth politely said, as he got out of his coach bus seat and took Mario's seat beside Link, while the legendary plumber sat down beside the brave princess of Exalt, both focused on the movie playing.

The 25-year-old plumber thought to himself, _'What am I-a doing? I-a should be sitting with-a the lovely princess Peach. But-a...Lucina looks...looks...'_ , somehow induced by Lucina's beauty, who was about 20 years old.

"Mario?"

The Nintendo mascot gasps in surprise, turning to Lucina, "You scared-a me. I was-a thinking about-a how the New Year will go for all of us. No need-a to be-a rude."

"That's alright. Christmas was good too. I loved that new Super Mario Odyssey game you and Nintendo made for the Switch. It does look like a true Game of the Year to me.", Lucina complimented.

Mario added, "I-a too loved-a Fire Emblem Awakening on the 3DS. All of us-a have lots of-a great games, and-a lots of-a stories that must-a tell."

"Don't forget Online?", Yoshi waved to the two of them.

Meta Knight said a few rows back, "Online unfortunately was awful due of it's prices and features."

"Or how about Persona 5?", Joker said at the back, sitting next to Piranha Plant, "Obviously my RPG game is GOTY-material.", the Piranha Plant agreeing by snatching its jaws.

Link lastly said, "And The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild? Takes over hundreds of hours to complete the game and it's worth it. It takes the top GOTY prize back in 2017, thank you very much!"

" **Can we just watch the movie?** ", Bowser and King Dedede blurted out.

Master Hand said when driving, "Thank you, Dedede. You can watch Crazy Rich Asians while we drive back to Redmond."

"Ok.", everyone in the bus but the two master hands said, continuing to watch the Crazy Rich Asians movie playing.

Of course, Mario believed the movie direction by Jon M. Chu was extremely well done (after his critical mishaps with G.I. Joe Retaliation, Jem and the Holograms and Now You See Me 2), and Lucina loved the jazzy swing-like original score by Brian Tyler, especially during the texting scene.

While the two watched it like everyone else, Mario slowly puts his arm on the seat's armrest where Lucina rested her arm, advertenently touching each other's hands.

"Oh!", Mario and Lucina felt and turned to each other, putting their arms away from the armrest and both blushing, turning away in embarrassment.

Like Mario thought before, he knew that his love is for the princess Peach.

But towards Lucina...or was it...

...was Mario starting to have a crush on Lucina?

* * *

7PM

Two hours have passed while Master and Crazy Hands were busy driving the coach bus. The Smashers, over the course of watching the majority Crazy Rich Asians, have never laughed so hard by some of the hilarious scenes in the movie.

The movie was reaching it's final scene of Crazy Rich Asians, the proposal, and some of the Smashers like Isabelle, Pit, Fox, King K. Rool and Bowser were whistling in surprising happiness, while everyone else clapped and laughed happily at the ending.

As the credits start to roll, Master Hand spoke, "Okay, everyone. I know you had fun watching Crazy Rich Asians on the movie player, but I wanted you all to know that we're arriving in Seattle very shortly.", before hearing his hand brother Crazy Hand yawn.

"You know, I'm starting to get a bit tired, bro.", Crazy Hand tiredly said.

Lucina rose her hand and agreed, "I believe Crazy Hand is right. It's starting to get dark."

"And we're all tired.", Corrin (Female) kindly asked.

Incineroar, who is sitting next to Ken, pleaded respectfully, "I don't want to be sleeping on the roof of the bus, or on the seat during the trip again!"

"Was that really necessary?", both Ken and King K. Rool sarcastically question.

Incineroar shrugs, "I beg to differ."

"Would it-a be possible if we check in to a hotel for only the night-a?", Mario requested, "It's New Year's Eve-a after all."

Master Hand hesitates for a moment on this decision. It was becoming night faster than they've thought by the time they would get there. Of course Master Hand wanted to drive all the way back to the Smash Mansion all in one piece. But he wanted to celebrate the new year with all the Smashers and his brother too.

He then answered, "Fine...by me.", in a tough and acceptable manner, "I suggest we shall go to Four Seasons."

"We never heard of that kind of hotel, other than the ones we stayed at before, around the world in the past. Is it good?", Simon and Richter ask.

Lucina admitted, "Me neither. When we did the tour for our previous games for 3DS and Wii U, we went worldwide over ten locations in about two weeks. That hotel, I've never been to."

"Oh, Four Seasons is-a amazing, Lucina.", Mario nodded, "Think of it as the perks of-a what luxury can-a bring you."

Sonic rose his hand, "As in like one of those super sweet over-the-top, five-star hotels. We all, including me, Mario, Luigi, Snake, Ice Climbers, Marth, Ike, Olimar, Toon Link, Wolf, and others, been there at the end of 2008 after Brawl came out. That happened before some of you guys debuted in the 3DS/Wii U and Ultimate installments, like you, Lucina, your father Chrom, King K. Rool, Villager, Little Mac, Incineroar, Isabelle, Simon, Ridley, Bayonetta, Ryu, Cloud, Inkling and many more."

"Is it true you went there before? And are you sure it's five-star?", the heroic princess of Exalt said.

The Nintendo mascot ensured, "It is-a."

Lucina was happy by this answer.

"Me and Crazy Hand remember, and we were there. A sweet paradise that we both may call. By the way, we'll be reaching the hotel in about five minutes.", Master Hand confirmed, as the Smashers (as well as Crazy Hand) immediately burst into cheers.

Mario and Link pointed to Master and Crazy with their thumbs, "What Master Hand said is true too. Paradise, here we come!"

"Stow the excitement for a bit! We're almost there.", Zelda and Peach say in unison.

Mario and Link apologize, "Sorry.", while Lucina giggled cutely at Mario's hilariously short misfortune.

The Smash Bros. coach bus was already arriving at Seattle, reaching the Four Seasons suite five minutes after, where it was not far from the Space Needle.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand then park outside the entrance of the Four Seasons hotel with ease.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're finally here!", Master Hand spoke with his _Announcer_ impression.

Mario delighted, "Shall we?", reaching out his hand for Peach while closing her eyes.

But someone else took his hand. Mario opened his eyes to look who it was.

Once again, Lucina had took Mario's hand accidentally, unaware because she had her eyes closed in anticipation, the same way Mario did.

She looked at him the same time Mario did, and both jolted their hands away.

"My bad.", surprised Mario and Lucina in unison jinxing, "I thought you were... I was going to...", before turning to see the continuous inevitable.

Peach and Robin were looking at the two, asking respectively, "Mario?", and "Lucina?".

"This isn't what it looks like.", Mario and Lucina honestly sputtered, blushing, the former saying, "Let's-a just check-a into our suites for the night. Sorry you had to see that-a."

Both Peach and Robin momentarily became silent, before smiling and saying, "That's okay. At least it was an accident."

"PARTAY!", Bowser and Bowser Jr. said, excited like frat boys, and the first to come out of the coach bus, waiting for everyone else.

Luigi shell-shocked, "W-w-w-w-w-what's their deal?"

"They're gonna get lit, that's why.", Wendy, Roy (Mario), Ludwig and Lemmy all said.

Marth and Ike assume, "And so is Duck Hunt.", as they saw Duck Hunt leap across and out of the coach bus, but not before Jigglypuff and Ice Climbers follow suit, "And Jigglypuff- AND Ice Climbers!"

"Just wait for us, okay?", Sheik and Pit exclaimed.

Master Hand tells everyone, "Don't go inside until we all get a chance to get out of the bus."

A few minutes pass by, and everyone, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, finally left the bus.

"Mind if-a me and-a Link lead?", Mario inqueried to the two master hands.

Master and Crazy Hand allowed, "Yes, Mario. You and Link may go. You're the two most famous characters after all."

"Thanks.", Link high-fives and fistbumped Mario, as the Smashers all went inside the Four Seasons hotel...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: This is where the story turns into drama/hurt/comfort and romance, with hints of humor, put in with great effort (along with help of some research). Also included three more characters, the Mii Fighters. There will also be a few minor subplots in this chapter and the last. It's an AU btw, anyway.**

 **SMASHERS IN THE HOTEL  
PART 2**

The Smash Bros challengers, and both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, all went inside the Four Seasons Seattle hotel to the check-in center, as Mario and Link stopped with everyone else by the desk.

The Nintendo mascot introduces himself and the others with a Italian accent, "Hi, I'm-a Mario, this is Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Samus, Dark Samus, Fox, my-a brother Luigi and my-a friend Yoshi, Ness, Captain-a Falcon, Jigglypuff, the princesses Peach and-a Daisy, Bowser, Ice-a Climbers, Marth, Roy, Chrom, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Falco, Mr. Game and-a Watch, Pichu, Mewtwo, my-a clone Dr. Mario, Young-a Link and-a Toon Link, Meta Knight, Pit and-a Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Snake, Ike, the Pokemon Trainers, Diddy Kong, Lucas, my-a buddy Sonic, King Dedede, Olimar, Lucario, R.O.B, Wolf, the Villagers, Mega Man, the Wii-a Fit Trainers, Rosalina and-a Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, PAC-MAN, Male and-a Female Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, Duck Hunt, Ryu, Ken, Cloud, Male and-a Female Corrin, Bayonetta, Male and-a Female Inklings, Ridley, Simon and-a his relative Richter, King-a K. Rool, Isabelle, Incineroar, the three Mii-a fighters, the Piranha Plant, Joker, the lovely heroine Lucina..."

"What did you say, Mario?", said Lucina, confused when hearing this.

Mario corrected frantically, as a few small drops of sweat fell down from inside his hat, "Nothing!", continuing calmly, "She's Lucina by the way. And-a last but not-a least, Master Hand and-a Crazy Hand."

"Pleased to meet you.", all the Smashers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand greeted.

The hotel employees' jaws drop. Even another employee was gonna deliver room service, and when he saw the famous video game characters, he unawarely drops the tray to the floor.

"Manager? There's some people you need to talk to.", the check-in hotel employee got up from his chair and went in the back room.

Bowser and Ganondorf gulped, "What's he doing back there?"

"Oh god, we're so screwed!", shook Wario and Wolf.

Fox and Villager panics, "The manager's gonna kick us out!", running around in circles.

"Wait! Don't-a panic!", Mario said, "No one's-a gonna be kicked out."

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings panicked too, "What if there's no rooms left?!"

"Look, there's still some available. I checked...six hours ago.", Link revealed, a bit worried.

Just then, everyone except for Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mario, Peach, Link, Lucina and Robin (Male) screamed in a panic.

For example, Luigi was running around in terror, the two Inklings transform into their squid forms and covered their eyes, the Piranha Plant curled and rolled on the ground in fear, and furthermore.

"This is getting ridiculous...", Lucina facepalmed.

Mario facepalmed too, "I know, Lucina. I-a know."

"That's ENOUGH!", snapped Master Hand, literally snapping his fingers to stop everyone (but Mario, Link, Peach, Lucina and Robin) from panicking, "Do you want the night at this hotel or not!?"

All the challengers answer, "Yes?"

"Then stop panicking. The manager of this hotel is coming, and we don't need to cause a scene!", Master Hand scolded, pointing to the Smash Bros. challengers, "Don't ever do that again.", as everyone but him and his Crazy Hand brother nodded.

Crazy Hand agreed, "What my brother meant to say, be calm and PARTY on!"

"Crazy!"

"Sorry, Master."

Zelda and Corrin (Female) heard something, "Someone's coming."

"Act natural.", Sonic and Mega Man told everyone.

The employee of the hotel comes back with the manager, seeing the happy Smash Bros. characters, Mario chuckling as he waved.

"Oh...my...god!", surprised the manager, seemingly in anger.

Ridley, Incineroar and K. Rool closed their eyes tightly, "Brace yourselves..."

"I can't believe...you're all here!", said the hotel manager, his angry expression turned happy.

Ridley, K. Rool and Incineroar relieved after opening their eyes to see what resulted, "Oh. Why...yes, we're all here."

"The whole crew heard about your Smash Ultimate tour at the end of this year! My kids have gotten that game for Christmas! Glad you all came!", the manager shook Mario and Link's hands.

Mario said, "Don't-a mention it! We were-a thinking of coming-a here for the New Year. This-a five-star hotel is-a like our game being five out of-a five stars!"

"Well...", the manager of the hotel pondered, "I was going to charge you all for the night. But...for the sake of New Year's, and all of you visiting us for the celebration, why not? But you will still be charged for extra room services. Including Fran's Chocolatier."

The two Inklings, the eight Villagers and Isabelle responded in sad disappointment, "Awww..."

"Don't you worry, guys. Extras are on us.", Master and Crazy Hands both took care of the situation, causing the Inklings, Villagers and Isabelle to cheer.

Pichu excites, "I hope they have some good-tasting chocolate!", while the Piranha Plant snatches it's jaws, craving for the sugary delicacies.

"I wouldn't mind to take some back to the Smash Mansion.", Joker (Persona 5) agreed.

The employee then asked, "Which room would you like to be taking tonight? There isn't any rooms left from the 1st to the 13th floors...but there's only a few people who took a few rooms on the top floors on Level 14 and 15."

"We'll take all the remaining rooms in the two top floors and two suites, please. One Elliott Bay Suite, and the Presidential Suite for me and my brother. And many rooms for one, two or four people each.", Master Hand settled, the manager and employee giving all of the Smash Bros. challengers and both masters their hotel room key cards.

The manager greeted them, "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!", the Smashers all said, waving.

Crazy Hand told all the Smashers, "Me and my brother will let you guys decide for which room you're staying in. You all have a great time!"

"We're both gonna go to our room now, so we'll leave the rest up to you.", Master Hand granted, as he and Crazy Hand went up the stairs without tiredness.

Incineroar yelled, "FINALLY! SUITE ROOM TIME!", as he, Inkling, Ridley and King K. Rool ran to the elevator first, and they going up to the top floor.

Sonic quickly ran up the stairs to the top floor with ease, and Simon, Richter and Isabelle take the other elevator to the 14th floor.

Link pats Mario on the shoulder after their bosses left, "Hey, Mario. Me and Zelda were wondering, would it be okay if you can have the Elliott Bay suite tonight?"

"Uh...are you-a sure, Link? You're-a the best partner in Smash-a Bros. since 1996. How-a come?", Mario asked respectfully.

The Hyrulian said, "Me and Zelda are gonna spend the night in our room. I think it's for the best. If you can stay in the Elliott Bay suite."

"Oh...okay.", Mario hesitated, caringly for his best friend. He and Link were basically the two main characters in the Smash Bros. series, unlike Mario being the most popular there is. The plumber hero then said, "You and-a Zelda have-a fun-"

Pit and Marth came over, "Mario, Link. Actually, four of the newcomers have been wanting to use the Elliott Bay suite."

"Who?", both Mario and Link question.

Dark Pit comes over and told, "Inkling, Ridley, K. Rool and Incineroar. Master Hand and Crazy Hand accepted their request. That's why they were basically excited."

"Thanks for spilling the beans.", sarcastically said Pit to his echo fighter.

Mario shrugs, "Okay-a then. I guess I will be using a regular hotel room-a, huh? I'm-a happy for our new Smash-a Bros. friends using the lovely suite, am-a right?"

"We all are.", Link smiled, as he and Zelda go to take the next elevator.

Zelda blessed, "I sense that your night is going to be life-changing.", entering in the next elevator going up.

"What's-a that supposed to mean?", Mario raised an eyebrow, confused.

Link described, "It means that-", before the elevator door shut, interrupting the end of Link's sentence.

 _'Guess I-a better go see Princess Peach.'_ , Mario thought to himself, as he walks over to Peach. He said, "So, Peach...I've been thinking...since we have-a gotten our rooms now..."

At the same time, Lucina was heading over to her boyfriend Robin.

"Hey, Robin.", Lucina sweetly said.

Robin (Male) smiled, "Lucina. What is it? Is there anything you wanna say?"

"Well...", the heroine thought out loud.

Mario said at the same time to Peach, "My beautiful princess...just now..."

"Robin, I-I've wanted to ask you something just now...", Lucina wondered simultaneously, telling her boyfriend Robin (M).

"...would it be okay..."

"...are you alright..."

"...to go spend the night with me?", Mario and Lucina respectively asked Peach and Robin (M) at the same time, different conversations.

Peach and Robin (M) at the same time thought about this, and we're afraid to tell Mario and Lucina, respectively.

"Mario..."

"Lucina..."

"There's something you need to know.", both Peach and Robin (M) told Mario and Lucina, respectively.

Peach touched the tip of her gloved index fingers in tension as she and Robin awkwardly said, "You see...me..."

"...and Robin..."

"...and Peach..."

"...are dating.", Peach and Robin (M) said at the end of their sentences in their separate conversations.

A feeling of shock suddenly struck Mario and Lucina. They never felt much surprised in their entire lives.

"You're going on a date?", Mario and Lucina dazed, in separate conversations to respectively Peach and Robin (M), "Why?"

Both said, "Yes. You see...every since we saw each other a few years ago, we had a crush on each other.", apologetically, "There was something that...changed the way we found love. It's like...two souls that are destined for each other. Even if different souls are from different worlds, or different people. But that doesn't mean that our relationship won't end. I know this is going to be hard...and maybe at some point, you will find your destined love. You won't be alone."

"But...no... I thought we were supposed to love each other till the end of time.", Mario and Lucina hurtfully said towards Peach and Robin (M) in both conversations, "We're supposed to be lovers!"

Peach and Robin (M) explained, "I know. I'm not saying I'm breaking up, but what I'm saying it's a transcendent method of love. No matter what happens...you'll always still be my truest friend and hero.", tears falling down their eyes for a bit, putting their hands on Mario and Lucina, respectively, saying to him/her for the last time, "I love you."

"...I...love you...", cared Mario and Lucina separately, still feeling worried about Peach and Robin (M) respectively.

As the two walk off to go up the stairs to their rooms, Mario and Lucina both were feeling saddened and depressed.

The Nintendo mascot looks to his left and notices Lucina, and becomes surprised when realizing she has been through the same unexpected news that he had with Peach.

Lucina looks at Mario, and turns away from him.

"Lucina...what's-a wrong? Is there something I ca-", Mario attempted to comfort Lucina.

The princess of Exalt turned away emotionally, "No...just...not right now."

"Are you-a sure you want to eat dinner-"

"...I'm not hungry."

"Why-a not? We-a haven't ate since our last stop-"

"I...don't want to talk right now..."

Mario frowned sorrowfully. He didn't want Lucina to feel despondent after both of their separate rejections.

Before Mario could continue, Chrom came over to Lucina.

"Lucina, what's the matter?", Chrom asked his daughter firmly, "We can have a talk about this.", touching Lucina's shoulder, "What's the problem?"

That was when she turned and slapped Chrom's arm away from touching her shoulder, yelling;

" **JUST, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!** "

Gasps were heard by some of the remaining Smashers who haven't used the elevator yet, aghast. Luigi's jaw dropped in shock. Isabelle shivered in fear. Pikachu and Kirby both cried quietly.

Both Mario and Chrom were mostly horrified by Lucina's sudden outburst. Robin (Female) and Daisy looked at each other, feeling remorseful. Her echo fighter Marth and his friends Ike and Roy felt bad.

Lucina, realizing she yelled at her own father and to some of her Smash Bros challenger friends (including Mario), tears fall down her face.

"...Lucina?", Mario said, concerned.

The princess heroine tries to fight back the tears, sobbing, and quickly runs past Mario, Chrom, Marth, Pit and the rest of the Smash Bros. characters, running up the stairs.

"LUCINA!", Mario called out worryingly but to no avail, as she already ran up.

The Smashers stayed quiet for a few moments, all feeling bad for Chrom's beloved daughter.

Chrom said, "I've never seen my daughter yell angrily at me before. Why is she acting like this?"

"I think it's-a safe to-a say that she may have-a depression or-a stress from a break-up or rejection.", Dr. Mario theorized, nudging to his regular Mario counterpart, "I believe it's-a best for you to go and-a make her feel better."

Mario anxiously distressed, "Mamma mia...I don't know-a...if I can...you see-a...the princess Peach kinda...went out with-a Robin. The boy one.", privately.

"Oh...", Captain Falcon and Ness both said, "She did, did she?"

Chrom and Roy confuse, "And I suppose Robin is Lucina's boyfriend. So he loves Peach, and she loves him? Did you have to do anything like this, Mario?"

"Mario wouldn't do such a thing, he's a great leader.", Marth and Ike defended.

Bowser nodded and told a small story, "I noticed it a few years ago. After Lucina and Robin were announced for Smash Bros. Wii U and 3DS, which I myself or maybe Ganondorf would've been in it," while Falcon grunted by this with Ness looking at him, "Male Robin met Peach and had their first date at a movie somewhere a few weeks afterwards, maybe it was Guardians of the Galaxy they saw with us while they weren't noticing. Then a week or so, they had their second date as a dinner at the Smash Mansion privately without anyone knowing, except me when Robin told me the news."

"Oh.", Chrom stood corrected, "That explains that."

Mario honestly told, "Truth be-a told...but I think it's-a love that-a caused it. Peach told me-a that there is something that-a changes the way we look and found love. Like, two destined as-a one.", the Smashers looking at one another momentarily.

"Actually, Mario...I have a crush on Bayonetta.", Captain Falcon confessed, "It's okay to show and confess your feelings to one you have a crush on."

Snake stepped forward, "I fell in love with Zero Suit Samus."

"Me and Isabelle are even hanging out together, so that considers it a crush.", Villager awkwardly said.

Mii Brawler said, "I'm also in a relationship with the female Wii Fit Trainer. So is Mii Gunner with the male trainer."

"I may be in love with Samus.", Fox spoke, "Except the fact that Crystal and Falco are in a relationship."

Falco aggravated for a second, "Hey!"

"And I may be falling in love with my friend Ness!", Lucas provoked.

The Smashers remaining in the lobby were silent at Lucas' opinion.

Lucas questioned, "What? I actually made up that one."

"Thanks, Lucas.", Ness sarcastically said.

Donkey Kong walked over to Mario and touched his shoulder, "What we're all saying is, you need to comfort and confess to Lucina."

"It doesn't only have to be about starting over or moving forward, it is that you need to fix certain things that are broken, so they can create something better.", Bowser said to Mario, "I know I'm not supposed to love Peach or Bowsette, which is MY type if mixed with Peach's. But me for a final example, I have a crush on Rosalina. Look at us. We let go of the past and we're now happy with our relationships. No one wants to be sad and alone forever."

Mario said, "Thank you, Bowser."

"Now, go up there and make Lucina the best girlfriend you'll ever have!", Bowser and Bowser Jr. motivated.

The plumber brightened and replied, "I'll-a go! But first, I need to put my things in the bedroom, then once Lucina's okay, we'll have some dinner on the house!", everyone cheering, "Wish me a lot of luck!", as he goes into the elevator.

Everyone watches him as the elevator closed, before they all resume to go to their rooms.

* * *

7:20 as of now.

Mario reached the 15th floor where his room is. He walked down the hotel hallway as he saw Ridley, Inkling, Incineroar and King K. Rool pass by.

"Mario?", the four Smashers asked, "What's up?"

Mario sighs, "It's-a Lucina. She's-a...not in the mood. Robin is-a now dating the princess Peach, so I'm-a going to cheer her up.", the four fellow Smashers feeling bad.

"Look; I know that I'm in love with my Inkling boyfriend, so here's a word of advice.", the Inkling girl told Mario, who then places her hand on Mario's right shoulder while smirking jokingly, "Hey."

Mario replies as Inkling lets go of his shoulder, "Thanks. I think you got that idea from that Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse movie we all watched?"

"Yeah. That's all I have for now. Works every...time?", diversed Inkling, looking to Ridley, Incineroar and K. Rool for help, "But in other words, don't give up on the things you love. At least Peach will still be your friend despite not being your lover."

Incineroar thumbs up, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure you're gonna be fine. I hooked up once with Decidueye."

"It may be dire, dramatic, drastic and desperate, but...do your all, okay?", K. Rool winked with his non-bulging eye, giving Mario more hope.

Ridley reluctantly says, "I've never been in love before, so here's my opinion. Don't screw up."

"Thank-a you four. I'll tell you how it goes.", Mario waved to the four, before continuing to his hotel room while the four newcomers proceeded to go to their suite.

* * *

7:25.

Mario arrived at his hotel room, with the key card, luggage and all. He then opened the door, showing a twin-size bed, a HD TV, bathroom and view.

But as he turned on the lights, he becomes immediately shocked by who he witnessed.

Lucina.

The warrior princess was lying down on the twin-size bed, sobbing on the bed pillow and hiding her face in sadness. Her Falchion was placed aside on the table by the two leather chairs by the window view.

It also appeared she has the same room as him, unbeknowst to either of them.

Mario never thought this would happened. He thought, _'Did Master Hand or Crazy Hand plan on doing this?'_ , but he nodded no to his predicament. Or maybe so he thought.

The Nintendo mascot placed his luggage beside the cabinet (where the TV and fridge are) near the room wall, and he was about to say something. He hesitated for a second to think last minute, but decides to go for the inevitable.

"...Lucina?", quietly said Mario, "It's-a me, Mario. Are you alright?", being sure if Lucina was feeling okay.

The heroine hid her face in the pillow more, "...No..."

"Listen, we-a had a talk. Your-a father Chrom has-a been worried sick about you; what's-a this problem you don't-a want to tell me?", Mario seriously worried, "Why-a is it that you don't-a want to talk about it-"

Lucina quickly got up from the bed, her tears falling down her face vigorously, and yelled while still holding her tears;

" _ **Because Robin turned me down!**_ He already chose someone else! We were supposed to love and be by each other's side forever, **BUT HE RENEGED THAT PROMISE!** "

Mario was horrified and shocked by Lucina's heartbroken outburst, feeling awful for her.

Lucina couldn't help but cry hard again, fighting her tears watering from her eyes, while she slumped back down sideways on the bed sobbing a bit louder than she quietly did just earlier, and this time not burying her face in the pillow, but her hands.

The plumber knew he needs to do something to help her. They were both rejected, but not in the worst possible way. But tthat doesn't mean they wouldn't be exactly alone. They have friends and family by their side, including Robin (M) and Peach, despite being in love with each other.

Mario slowly comes over to the bed and sat on the edge by Lucina's side, caressing the side of her body as she was still wearing her Fire Emblem Awakening costume outfit the same like she did in Smash. Lucina didn't react to the touch, and didn't even flinch.

He said, "Look. I-a feel bad to hear that-a Robin rejected you, I-a really do. You're-a not the only one to be-a rejected. Earlier, the princess Peach had-a told me that she was-a in love with-a Robin, your boyfriend."

"I...didn't realize that until now... I thought she was still in love with you.", Lucina listens to this statement, turns to Mario and sits up beside him.

Mario proceeds to rub Lucina's back in order to comfort her, "She was. But it's-a...okay...", trying to not be heartbroken about Peach.

Lucina also felt bad for Mario at the time he said this.

"I-a think what they're-a trying to-a tell us is...they're-a still going to-a be very good friends. They-a won't be gone forever. And I-a think they-a also said is that, love...comes from everyone. You-a never should lose-a sight for what's-a in the future. There are-a moments in our lives where we-a decide to move on to-a different relationships or different parts of our lives. Sometimes, breakups and-a rejections for examples may-a hurt...a lot...but it's-a never too late to-a start over and-a re-build to make something even-a better.", Mario compassionately continued, rubbing Lucina's back, "The end of-a journey is-a beginning of another."

The Emblem princess thought about Mario's opinion, asking questioningly, "Are you saying that...starting over relationships are good?"

"Yes. It-a can even come from-a the same gender, or even-a same or different races and-a color. Maybe even-a from different franchises.", the Nintendo mascot continued.

Lucina apologized to Mario, "I'm terribly sorry I yelled at you and everyone else earlier, even to my own father. Just because I felt so sad that my boyfriend is now with someone else."

"That's-a okay. Actually, Bowser was-a the one of the friends who gave-a words of advice too. And-a once again, Chrom was-a worried."

"I'll apologize to my father.", Lucina smiled deeply for Mario, before she thought and asked, "Mario, I have one question...just how old are y-"

"Mid20's.", answered Mario simply, "For as-a long as-a I can remember. I-a even sport-a the mustache-a!", making the princess giggle.

She replied, "Okay, I just turned 20 earlier this year. I'm sure."

"Nothing in-a the universe can be able to break the most single rules of-a love and-a life.", reassured Mario which heartwarms Lucina, "Heard it in-a book once."

Lucina wondered, "Now who am I going to start a new romantic relationship? With Captain Falcon? I don't think he isn't quite my type."

"He's in-a love with-a Bayonetta."

The Exalt girl was aware of this and sarcastically said, "Okay, then I'll go it alone and become a lesbian with-"

"Palutena has-a thing for Pit."

"Zero Suit Samus?"

"With-a Snake."

"Regular Samus?"

"Fox."

"Even Corrin?"

"All you just-a mentioned have-a boyfriend or girlfriend.", Mario answered, disappointed.

Lucina confused, "I don't understand. If everyone or my friends has a lover...then who will I have?"

"Well, I'm-a not gay, that's-a for sure.", Mario pondered, "I don't-a know either. My-a brother Luigi is in-a love with Daisy. Plus-a, Pauline back at-a New Donk City is-a too popular for-a business men, and-a Rosalina is-a with my specialist clone friend Dr. Mario, because we-a looked just-a the same. Or was it Bowser, since he has a crush on her?"

Lucina and Mario look at each other for a second, but both blushed and looked away.

"Mario?"

"Lucina?"

Both were about to say something before realizing and pausing once more. Mario then had the courage and said;

"I love you..."

The girl jolted faintly to this confession, looking at the unsure plumber hero looking down.

Mario said in his mind, _'I said it. The three most important confessional words for the true power of love. What will she think? Say something, dang it!'_ , bringing himself back to reality and was preparing to have his say again...

...but he felt a touch holding his gloved hands.

"I love you too."

Mario looks back up, seeing Lucina smile at him. She did it. She made the confession.

Unlike his love confession to Peach in the past, who will still be her best friend alongside Robin (M) to Lucina, this confession definitely made Mario feel really happy about.

Still exchanging smiles, they started to lean forward, closing their eyes. And the next thing they feel...

...was their first kiss.

Their kiss started to deepen. Lucina caresses Mario's cheek while the latter does the same on her cheek. Slowly, Mario removed his cap and threw it where Lucina's Falchion sword is at. The cap briefly reveals Cappy as he wakes up with his two eyes appearing on Mario's cap, after sleeping during the long road trip the Smashers took from their last destination. Wondering what the heck was going on, he heard the sound of faint moaning and was alarmed calmly, turning to see what was happening.

Lucina was the one moaning silently, as Mario started removing his overalls while Lucina was beginning to remove her shoes, knee-high stockings, and outfit.

Cappy, unwilling to witness this, thought to himself, _'I'm just gonna go back to sleep...'_ , turning away with an awkward look and falling back to peaceful slumber, allowing the two to have their wonderful moment together.

* * *

7:30.

Meanwhile at the Elliott Bay suite, Inkling and Ridley were looking at the view of the Seattle city, while Incineroar and King K. Rool were getting reservations for everything when it's dinnertime at the Goldfinch Tavern.

"This city is so peaceful when it's the beginning of nighttime.", Ridley recounted.

Inkling agreed, "Yeah...", before asking, "How do you feel when you, me and Daisy became fighters for the first time during E3 earlier this year? I mean, you had a long NPC history with Smash since Melee. But for me, I started back in 2015."

"Well, I know it's been a long time to be included in Smash Bros. Despite Waluigi unfortunately not being a fighter, I do hope some fan favorites, including him, would be introduced with us in the near future.", melancholied Ridley.

The Splatoon girl said, holding Ridley's hand, "Then, I'm so glad you're here with your friends. There's no thing what awaits for new fighters in the coming future, even in the Fighters Pass, other than Joker..."

Suddenly, Incineroar and King K. Rool burst through the hotel room door, saying, "Guys! Guys!"

"What happened?", the Metroid villain ask the two newcomers.

Inkling asked, "Something with dinner?"

"No...", said King K. Rool, as he and Incineroar say in unison, "Better!"

The Pokemon wrestler mentioned, "Not only we've all got reservations for everyone's dinner..."

"...but we've also heard that the popstar band from League of Legends, K/DA, will be performing for the new year's event on the rooftop floor at 10 PM!", the alligator king smasher said.

Ridley nods and lets out a small grin, "Sounds interesting."

"K/DA? The virtual pop group that did POP/STARS?! OMG, we gotta go there!", interested Inkling excitedly.

Incineroar wags his finger, "Nuh-uh-uh. First, we all gotta go back downstairs for dinner. Then, we can go."

"That's the plan.", agrees King K. Rool.

Ridley and Inkling said in unison, "We must get everyone ready for dinner, then.", as the four get ready and left their hotel room.

* * *

Back with Mario and Lucina, the two were almost asleep in bed with the blanket covering both of them.

Mario regained consciousness and looks down at Lucina, embracing him tightly and passionately.

"Lucina."

The warrior princess slowly woke up and her eyes meet with Mario's again, smiling in a few moments.

"What time is it...?", Lucina asked Mario drowsily.

The plumber hero answered, "Hold on, my-a phone is in my-a pants. I-a removed them earlier when we had-a-"

"Wait a minute. Did we just sleep in?", the heroine princess asked, regaining consciousness by the moment, "Please don't tell me we did..."

Mario answers and ensured, "I-a don't think so.", as he slowly got out of bed and started dressing up, grabbing his phone in the process and saying, "It's-a 7:45. I think it's-a time for dinner now."

"Okay then. I need to dress up. I don't know what we did in the past 15 minutes, but I'm pretty sure it's a secret. Definitely, not one word about this to ourselves or to anyone else outside this room.", Lucina said as she started getting ready.

The plumber hero nods, "Fair deal.", grabbing Cappy and placing it on his head, "Let's-a go meet-a the others at the lobby. We're-a starving the heck out-a."

"I agree, Mario. I agree.", said the heroine princess, smiling as Mario tosses her trusty Falchion to Lucina, grabbing it.

The two then got fully dressed and tidied the bed as well, leaving the room to go for dinner with the other Smashers...


End file.
